


I Could be Perfect for You

by miss-minnelli (sherlollyshipperalltheway)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: (THIS IS HOW I ASKED OUT MY GIRLFRIEND), F/F, Fluff, Smut, WITH THIS FIC!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/miss-minnelli
Summary: Erin leaves a cute anonymous note for Holtz and it sparks the beginning of an adorable relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherwhotreksings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/gifts).



> HELLO!!!   
> So I wrote this fic in January about four or five days after I met my girlfriend by sending her an anonymous tumblr message. This was how I asked her to be my girlfriend!! I wasn't sure I wanted to post it but I'm feeling especially sappy, so here it is!

Erin Gilbert once believed that no one would ever look at her like she was the sun and the moon and all of the stars, but then she met Jillian Holtzmann and learned that she was very wrong. She would look up from her work and find Holtz staring vaguely in her direction with a sloppy grin. Sometimes Holtz looked away in slight embarrassment, but as the weeks progressed, she would just shrug and wink when Erin caught her staring.

Being as shy as she was, Erin didn’t know how to tell Jill that she didn’t mind the staring, and would in fact like to stare back, so instead she came up with another idea.

It was lunch time and Patty had just dragged Holtz out of the lab to make her eat. Erin stayed behind a moment, claiming she had to finish something, and Patty gave her a look warning her that she too had to eat lunch soon. Erin nodded in understanding and turned back to her desk.

She pulled out a stack of yellow post-it notes and a pen and set to work writing a note. “You have the cutest smile I’ve ever seen,” Erin wrote. She looked down at the note, feeling it was missing something, and added a tiny heart underneath the writing. She took the post-it from the stack and placed it atop the proton pack that Holtz had been working on earlier, and exited the lab feeling a little giddy.

…

After being coerced into eating a bowl of soup by Abby and Patty, Holtz bolted back up to her lab, eager to get back to work (and keep staring at Erin). She approached her desk and picked up her wrench because she needed to tighten a couple of screws on Abby’s pack, but she dropped the tool loudly when she saw the note perched atop the pack.

“You have the cutest smile I’ve ever seen.”

Holtz reread it a couple of times and couldn’t help but blush and smile. Somebody thought she had a cute smile. Okay, so it wasn’t just somebody. It was definitely the one and only Erin Gilbert (Holtzmann was 100% positive that the other two ladies and Kevin felt nothing romantic towards her), and she happened to he sitting across the room from her at this very moment. But clearly, Erin wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, so Holtz immediately pulled out her own post-it notes and wrote in her messy scrawl, “I’m pretty fond of yours too, hot stuff.”

She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet for what seemed like an hour before Erin got out of her chair and left the room momentarily. Holtz dashed across the room and stuck the note to the top of a stack of papers Erin had been reading, and then hurried back to her lab table.

…

When Erin returned from asking Patty a question about a very large abandoned motel on the outskirts of the city, she saw that there was a note on her desk. She metaphorically crossed her fingers that the note was from Holtz, and sure enough it was. She’d recognize that handwriting anywhere. Erin read the note over several times and her blush got darker and darker. It was a very good thing Holtz could only see the back of her head.

It seemed that there was no point in continuing to leave unsigned messages on Holtz’s workbench since she had clearly figured out who they were from, so Erin decided to text her as she was not quite ready to talk about her feelings out loud.

Erin [2:30]: So the cat’s out of the bag, huh?  
Holtz [2:31]: Yeah and I’m glad you let her out. It was getting stuffy in there.  
Erin [2:35]: Holtz!  
Holtz [2:36]: soooooryyyy  
Erin [2:45]: So are you actually um...  
Holtz [2:46]: into you? Yes. Definitely.  
Erin [2:48]: Good. Good to know.

Erin could feel Holtz’s eyes boring into the back of her head, but she managed to set her phone aside for the next hour and a half and finish her work.

...

The busters all had delivery pizza for dinner together around five-thirty. Erin purposefully sat across from Holtz at the table and let her foot brush against Holtz’s. Holtz smiled and glanced at Erin briefly but didn’t let the others know what was happening. They continued to play footsie all through dinner, and when they’d cleaned everything up Holtz finally pulled Erin aside.

“Go for a walk with me?”

“Yeah ok,” replied Erin with a smile. “I’d like that.”

They bundled up in their jackets and scarves, but in her haste, Erin forgot to put on gloves. She didn’t realize until they were a block away from the firehouse. Holtz noticed her shivering and grabbed Erin’s left hand in her own right and stuffed both their hands into her pocket without saying a word. Then she looked at Erin sideways and caught her smiling again.

They talked about nothing and everything for at least an hour before they got too cold and returned to the firehouse. When they got inside, they found a note from Abby and Patty telling them that they’d gone out to see a movie. Holtz grinned. “We’ve got the living room to ourselves tonight. Anything you want to watch that Abby and Patty really hate?”

“Ooh! Bridesmaids. Abby hates it because she thinks I look like one of the actresses and so she can’t focus on the rest of the movie—or something stupid like that. I don’t know. Anyway, let’s watch that!”

Holtz was enamored by Erin’s excitement so she readily agreed. “Whatever you want, hot stuff.”

They watched the movie, mostly in silence, and about halfway through Erin found that Holtz had scooted herself up against Erin. She also found that she really like being this close.

When the movie ended, Erin looked like she was going to pass out, so Holtz helped her upstairs to her room. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went back to her own room, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

Moments later, Holtz received a text from Erin.

Erin [10:45]: I liked hanging out with you today.  
Holtz [10:47]: Me too, pretty lady.  
Erin [10:51]: I’d really like to keep hanging out with you like that.  
Holtz [10:52]: As would I ;)  
Erin [10:54]: Good. I’m going to go to sleep before I say something to embarrass myself.  
Holtz [10:55]: I’m sure there’s nothing embarrassing about you.  
Erin [10:59]: Maybe not about me, but about how I feel—definitely.  
Holtz [11:02]: Well, you’re welcome to say as much or as little as you’d like.  
Erin [11:04]: I’ll see you in the morning, Holtz. Goodnight.  
Holtz [11:07]: Night, hot stuff.

Both women well asleep holding their phones close to their chests that night.

…

The next morning, Erin found that she had slept in and also that she had apparently had some interesting dreams that night.

Erin [10:03]: Can I be honest about something personal?

She knew this was extremely forward, but for practically only the second time in her life, Erin took a big risk.

Holtz [10:05]: Shoot!  
Erin [10:07]: I just woke up so wet.  
Holtz [10:08]: Is that right? ;)

Erin could picture the exact smirk Holtz was making and it turned her on even more.

Erin [10:10]: Mhm. It’s a serious issue.  
Holtz [10:11]: Do you need help?  
Erin [10:12]: God yes  
Holtz [10:14]: I can’t get away from breakfast with Abby and Patty at the moment, but I could help you get yourself off?  
Erin [10:15]: Anything, Holtz. Just hurry up  
Holtz [10:17]: ok. Have you touched yourself yet?  
Erin [10:18]: No and it’s killing me. Tell me what you want to do to me Holtz  
Holtz [10:20]: Well for starters, I want to make out with you while I’m sitting on your lap. And I would be touching your breasts under your shirt.  
Erin [10:23]: Mmmmmm  
Holtz [10:24]: And then I’d reach down and pull off your pants  
Holtz [10:25]: I’d reach into your panties and stroke your clit until you’re begging for more.  
Erin [10:27]: Ffffuck  
Holtz [10:28]: Finally, I’d reach down to your entrance and slide in one finger. I’d pump it slowly and then add another. Then I would pump so fast and hit your g-spot so hard that you’d come harder than you ever have before.  
Erin [10:33]: Oh holy fuck I just came so hard  
Holtz [10:34]: Happy I could help, gorgeous ;)

Erin rolled over in her bed and grinned. Fuck, I’m already falling for her.

…

Hours later, Erin and Holtz were both working quietly in the lab, when out of nowhere, Holtz spoke. “You’re so pretty, you know that?”

Erin blushed and turned around in her chair. “Really?”

“Yeah,” replied Jillian. And Erin looked at her with such a sweet expression that Holtz thought she might melt. “I’d like to take you out tonight.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Good.”

…

That evening, Holtz and Erin walked three blocks to a cute little Italian restaurant. Holtzmann was a perfect gentlewoman and Erin blushed almost the entire evening.

When they were having dessert, Erin got very quiet and Holtz got a little bit concerned. “You okay, hot stuff?”

“Yeah. I really am. Can I tell you something?” asked Erin bravely.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I like you a lot. Like, a way more than is appropriate for how short a time I’ve known you. Is that weird?”

Holtz shook her head. “It’s not weird. It’s good, because I like you too. A lot a lot.”

Erin blushed again. “Okay.”

…

They slept together for the first time that night and it was loud and messy, but to Holtz and Erin, it was perfect.

…

The next week was a whirlwind of dates and amazing orgasms, and Erin could feel herself falling further and further for Holtz every time they spoke.

Exactly a week after she’d begun leaving notes on Holtz’s work table, Erin herself approached the bench. Holtz was focusing on building some sort of new gun, but she looked up as soon as Erin called her name.

“Yeah, sunshine?”

“I was wondering…”

“You were wondering?”

Erin took a deep breath. She wanted this so bad, she just had to get the words out. “I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?”

Holtz smiled so widely her cheeks hurt, and she rounded the table to take Erin’s hands in her own. “I would be so completely honored to be your girlfriend, Erin Gilbert.”

“Okay,” Erin said with a giggle. “I would love to be yours as well, but that’s uh, why I asked so…”

Holtz cut off Erin’s ramblings with a firm kiss, but moments later neither of them could stop from smiling, so the ended up with their foreheads pressed together.

“A lot a lot.”

“A lot a lot a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you Abbie and I am so so happy you agreed to be my girlfriend almost three months ago <3


End file.
